


A Midsummer's Night's Day

by mivhalicious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Pee, Piss, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mivhalicious/pseuds/mivhalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gives Dave a blowjob in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midsummer's Night's Day

**Author's Note:**

> written 4 years ago.

The warm summer sun boiled above as John looked into Dave's blood-red eyes. The cheaply-made timber bench they sat on creaked as John moved in closer.

"So, we finally meet, you look a lot different in person than you do on a webcam." Dave said.

"Yeah," John sheepishly spoke up after a few seconds, "considering I spent most of my money on the Sburb beta, I couldn't get a better one. Hell, a new webcam wouldn't have rained a meteor down upon my house." The tense air lightened up and they felt more comfortable together.

"Well, that doesn't matter. We're here now, together, that's what counts, right?" Dave said, his heart beating at an even pace, visibly moving his soft cotton shirt. He adjusted his glasses, the sun shone on them and glanced off, casting a ray of light onto the bench. John looked eagerly into Dave's eyes. He seemed unaffected by the awkwardness of their first encounter. His pristine white teeth shown as he compulsively bit his lower lip. Nerves fired throughout his body, causing him to shudder involuntarily. His pupils dihilated as seratonin flowed through his bloodstream. He was overjoyed, meeting Dave for the first time in person. John has had a crush on Dave since they first layed eyes on their respective computer screens. Dave was unknowing of this, he just thought of John as a new friend. He was unaware of the events that were soon to unfold.

"Hey, what's that bottle on your neck?" Dave asked, pointing at the small vial strung on John's neck.

"Oh, this? It's a dose of prussic acid, it's capable of killing anything within 5 feet of the point it was released." John explained.

Dave looked concerned, "If it can kill you, why do you have it around your neck?"

"I don't know actually, I guess I wanted to go out with a bang. Besides, I had a really cool Chemistry teacher in high school, I wasn't going to say no to free poison" John sighed. A bubble floated to the top of the vial, popping, and releasing a puff of blue tinged gas. A large cloud drifted overhead, blocking out the sun, casting a shadow upon the area. The cloud was grey, but not enough to determine the future of the weather. It was mid-summer; in a town like this, rain could happen anytime, anywhere. Dave shuffled in his seat. John looked at him, a dab of adrenaline shot through his bloodstream, setting every nerve on overdrive. He was ready for anything. He crawled over to Dave and rested his head on his lap, only centimeters away from Dave's crotch. Dave gasped, then blushed. He looked at his friend with an air of pleasure, sensuality, and a hint of curiosity.

John lost all reason, overcome by carnal desires and animal instinct. He unzipped and unbuttoned Dave's jeans, revealing an unnaturally thin pair of boxers. Dave wasn't aware of John's desires, but his body was; his cock was already growing, pressing against his boxers. John freed it from it's cotton prison. It was quite impressive by itself, 7.5 inches of pure masculinity. It pulsed as it became more and more erect, already dripping precum. John licked his deep pink lips, and began sucking. Slowly at first, but faster as time went on. Dave moaned with pleasure, and bit his lip. He insinctively thrusted his cock deeper and deeper into John's throat. His moans became louder and louder, his cock beat harder. His back arched up, a shot of cum flowed up his cock. John felt this coming, and bit down  _hard,_ so hard that a stream of blood flowed into his mouth. John sucked harder, draining the cock of life and cum. 

Dave was stil euphoric from John's advance, and slightly dizzy from his vampiric tendencies. John was still unsatasfied. He unbuttoned his jeans, his already hard cock bursted out. He made a waving motion with his wrist, commanding Dave to roll over. He obeyed, sticking his plump ass into the air. He slowly sucked John's dick, moistening it. John pulled his beating cock away from Dave's mouth, and repositioned over his ass. Dave's nails dug into the bench, bracing for the pain that he was sure to endure. John was surprisingly well-hung, he was around 6.7 inches long and about an inch in diameter. He thrusted at Dave's cleanly-shaven asshole, desperately trying to gain access into his shithole. After a few tries, he thrusted hard, and shoved his rock-hard dick into Dave's ass without mercy. Dave let out a yelp as he was getting brutally pounded. He could feel his shit getting shoved deeper and deeper into his lower intestine. John moaned loud, his thrusting slowed. A jet of cum shot out his dick like a bullet, filling Dave's ass with hot white goo. He moaned again. His stomach grumbled. A stream of hot golden piss cut through him and shot into Dave's ass, flooding his bowels. Dave could feel his stomach bloating and filling up with piss. John pulled out, but it didn't help anything. A constant jet of piss shot from both his dick, and Dave's ass. The golden stream soaked both of them, smelling stronger than an irritated skunk.

"Hehehe, that was fun." Dave managed to speak.

"Yeah," John said, "I consider that a successful day." Dave grabbed him by his collar, his other hand grabbed the vial of prussic acid.

"You say anything, I swear to the dark god Cthulhu, I will find you, and kill you with my bare hands!!"

"Uhh, yeah... okay.." John sputtered out as he zipped up his jeans. "See you later, I guess." He ran off to the bus stop, leaving Dave, soaked in John's golden piss.

 


End file.
